The Camp
by Kirie Toshi
Summary: Cort's just an adverage person trying to live an average life, but that's kinda hard concitering he's living in a camp over ruled by an evil prince that's trying to take over the world! but other then that he's just you every day person! okay, maybe not
1. The Begining

The Camp

I

The Beginning

My name's Cort and I'm 16 and my family just moved to Tristie. Tristie is said to be the best place on earth! No wars, no fighting, no bad people, every one gets along, you never have to work, in other words, the 'perfect' place. But to live there you have to sell your sons, I was the only son that my parents had, so obviously I was sold. The boys that get sold are sent to a camp in the middle of the ocean. No one out side of the camp knows what they do there or what ever happen to their sons. You see, once your sold, you can't ever go back, at least that's what every one says, they aren't sure though. Personally I couldn't care less I hate my family. When I was young, my parents would always fight about me.

My dad would start yelling "IF HE WAS OUR FIRST BORN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

And my mom would yell back "WELL WE CAN'T TURN BACK TIME AND FIX IT, NOW CAN WE?!"

I don't know what kind of mess my parents were in; they would never talk about it. But now that I'm on my way to the camp and my parents are probably dancing and getting drunk in Tristie's bars.

The only way to get to the camp is by boat. I hate riding on boats, because I always get seasick. I've been throwing up sense the moment I stepped on the boat. The captain and crew all glare at me every time I throw up. I can't blame them though, I'm sure that if I saw some one throwing up I'd probably glare at them too in disgust. I'm the only passenger on the boat and I have yet to see another boy my age or younger. I look over the side of the boat every so often to see if I can see the little island that the camp is on. But it's too fogy to see anything past five feet away from your face. Hours past and not one person on board said a word to me, I felt kind of lonely but I was used to it, so it didn't bother me very much.

"You, boy!" yelled what sounded like the captain of the boat "We're here at the camp, you better get off before you get in trouble."

I didn't care if I got in trouble or not. I got my stuff and walked off the boat and onto the dock.

I was surprised to see that there was a man standing at the end of the dock. I guessed he was waiting for me and I walked up to him "Um, hi," I said looking up at the man, getting a better look at him.

He had piercing black eyes and long black hair. I looked like a little child compared to him, with my blond hair and brown eyes, he was also very muscular and about 6 feet tall and I was just a skinny small framed kid that was only 5 feet and 3 inches.

"Are you Cort?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Follow me then."

The man walked away into the fog, I had to practically jog to keep up with him and I had to stay close other wise I would get lost.

"Is it always like this?" I asked the man, I wasn't expecting a response, he looked like the type of guy that keeps to himself.

"No, it's normally clear," said the man "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Triston and I'm one of the teachers here."

I was a little taken aback by Triston responding. "Oh, that's cool," was all I managed to say.

"I'm going to take you to the office so you can get your self a dorm," Triston said. I was too nervous to respond I just kept on following Triston till we got to the office.

"Hello, Triston," said the secretary that was sitting behind the desk, I was surprised to see that it was a guy, but he seemed like a nice person.

"Hello, I need you to get our new student a dorm room," Triston said to the secretary, he turned and looked at me "Cort, I need to go, but if you need me, you can find me in my office. Just ask any of the other students for directions" then he walked off.

"Cort, is it?" the secretary asked, "I have your dorm key here if you want it." The secretary glared at me, he was completely different then when Triston was there.

"Um, yeah," I said taking the key from the secretary.

"Your dorm number is 408," the secretary said, "There are signs that'll show you were you need to go," I nodded and walked out of the office.

The fog had lifted now and I was able to see the path to the dorms very clearly. I walked down the path and looked to my right, there were a bunch of dorm rooms all along the path, they looked like regular camp cabins that I had gone to every summer before I came here. On the left side of the path there was small lake, I've never seen such a beautiful lake before in my life. I wanted to go and sit on the edge of the lake but I knew that I had to find my dorm before it got dark, it was after all, 7:00 already and the sun was going down. I looked back at the cabins and looked at the number just above the door.

"405, 406, 407 and 408" I said to myself counting the numbers on the doors. I looked at my key and it had the number 408 engraved in it. I was standing in front dorm 408, I wasn't really sure if I was at the right place, though.

The out side of the dorm was the only one with ribbons, balloons, and signs saying "The BEST dorm." I walked up to the door, unlocked it and opened the door.

I was completely shocked, there was 4 other people in the dorm. One was sitting on a large couch and typing away on a laptop, another was sitting by himself fiddling with his hands and the last two were dancing to VERY loud music. But what was surprising was that one of the two dancing, was a girl!

The guy on the laptop looked over at me; turned around and turned off the music.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled the guy that was dancing, the girl however was looking at me and smiling.

"Nye, the new kid is here!" she said, her voice was beautiful, like an angel's.

"Oh…"said the guy that the girl called Nye, he walked up and examined me "What's your name?" he asked.

"Cort," I responded, a. "Well Cort," he said, "I'm Nye!" Nye grabbed my hand and dragged me around the room "That's your bed," he said taking my bag and throwing it on a bed.

Then Nye dragged me over to the guy that was sitting on the sofa "That's Isuru, but we call Iru for short, he's the smarty pants."

Iru grinned and said "Nice to meet you Cort."

I didn't have time to respond; Nye was already dragging me off to the kid on the bed that was fiddling with his hands.

"That's Navin, but he won't talk to you, he only talks to Kii," Nye said, Navin didn't even look at me, it was like he didn't even know that there were and other people in the room.

"Who's…" I started, but Nye interrupted me "Hold on!" He dragged me over to the girl that he was dancing with.

"This is Kii, she the only girl in the whole camp," Nye said.

The girl smiled, her smile made me feel like I was going to melt into a puddle of water, it was so pretty, I really thought for a moment that she was going to spread wings out of her back and take me to heaven.

"And that's every one!" Nye said putting his hands on his hip's like he did something heroic.

"Um, okay," was all I managed to say.

"Cort, right?" Kii asked "Tell us about your self!"

I didn't know what to say, "Uh…I'm 16 and I just got here about an hour ago…" I felt like an idiot, they didn't want to hear that, they wanted to know about my past or my family not my age and when I got here!

"That's cool!" Kii said "I'm 16 too, Nye's the oldest, he's 18. Navin's 14 and Iru is 17."

"That mean's you have to look up to me!" Nye said smirking.

Iru walked up behind Nye and hit him on the back of the head "Shut up, you idiot," he said.

Nye gripped the back of his head "Sheesh, Iru!" Nye said, "You could at least try to take a joke!"

I was confused, "Wait, what joke?" I asked.

"Never mind about that," Iru said, "You missed dinner right?"

I nodded and Iru went over to his bed, reached under it and pulled out a plate with different types of food on it.

"I thought that you may want to eat," Iru said handing the plate to me.

I took the plate and sat down on the couch "Thanks," I said slowly eating the food. Iru nodded and sat down on his bed, typing away again.

"Iru's very nice," Nye said grinning, "Maybe too nice!" Iru glared at Nye, it seemed that Nye and Iru were good friends, who knows how long they've known each other. Kii sat down next to me, I sort of forgot that she was there, which I thought was odd considering how lovely she is.

"Is it good?" she asked, I nodded my mouth filled with food. Kii giggled, I could feel my face turn red and I wanted her to laugh more. I looked over at Navin; he was glaring at me, like I had stolen something from him.

Kii looked in the direction that I was looking wondering what I was looking at. She saw Navin glaring at me and I guess she gave him a look that said, "Stop it," or "chill out." Because Navin at once looked away from me and the hostile look on his face faded.

After I finished eating I started talking to every one, laughing at their jokes and listening to stories of their family's.

"One day I'll go home," Nye said, "I promised my little sister that I would." I thought it odd that anyone would promise something like that, considering the situation that we were in.

"How can you go home?" I asked every one in the room looked at me and laughed, even Navin managed to grin. "Did I miss something?" I asked confused.

Nye smiled "You don't stay here forever!" he said "Just until you turn 21, then Hayate will decide if he wants to keep you here for another 4 years or let you out."

I tilted my head "But then why does every one think that no one ever leaves?"

Nye didn't hesitate to answer, he was probably expecting this question. "We're not aloud to live in Tristie," Nye said "But I swear I'll get my sister out of there."

I looked at Iru "What about you?" I asked him "What do you plan to do when you leave?"

Iru didn't look up from his laptop "I don't plan on leaving," he said.

I was shocked, I would think that every one would want to leave "Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't plan on it…" he replied, Kii was looking down at the floor and so was Nye, frowns on their faces "We've tried to get him to change his mind, but he's determined on staying," Kii said.

"I have my reasons," Iru said looking at his watch, "It's really late, we should all get some sleep."

I yawned, I was really tired, but I wanted to know more about my new friends.

"Yeah, yeah," Nye said hopping into his bed. Kii pulled back the sheets on her bed and gracefully laid down, quickly falling asleep. I had no other choice, so I went to my bed and laid down, but I was to nervous about the next day to sleep. I looked over at Nye, he was fast asleep, so was Kii and Iru. I looked over at Navin; he was still awake and fiddling with his hands like he did when I got there.

"Navin, you not going to sleep?" I asked, but Navin didn't respond. I sighed and closed my eyes and slowing falling asleep.

The End

To be continued…

(A/N:) WOOT! I finished the first chapter! Now it's smooth sailing to the end of the book! Okay, now down to busness, how about I tell you a little bit about each character that I have so far.

Cort: The main character, he just moved to the camp and he's just a normal every-day-joe (That ain't going to last long though)

Triston: He's a very mysterious person so far, he'll be very important in later chapters though.

Navin: The anti-social little boy that's lived in the camp all his life! He's also going to be very important later.

Nye: He's probably the most fun character to write about. He's VERY perky and perverted (All though that's not been shown yet).

Iru: The smarty-pants person that knows every thing there is to know AND he enjoys watching people (mainly Nye) go crazy.

Kii: The "angel" of the camp, she's also the ONLY girl in the camp too! Let me tell ya, it's hard to keep up with Kii, she's always so silent and unimportant... but I'm going to make her important because she's one of my favorite characters.

Hayate: He's the ruler over Tristie and the camp. But he won't actualy appeer in the book till much later.

And that's it for right now! This is probably my best work so far, it's a blast to do as well. Tell me what you all think of it! Oh, before I forget, I need reveiws to keep me motivated to write more. because I'm a lazy bum that needs a kick in the butt to get me going ;

Peace out,

Kirie Toshi


	2. Strange People

The Camp

II

Strange People

"Cort?" Kii asked shaking me back and forth, I opened my eyes a little and saw Kii hovering over me.

I could feel my face becoming warm, "Uh, yeah?" I asked sitting up in my bed. I saw that she was wearing a Japanese school uniform.

"You need to get ready!" she said taking a step back from my bed. I looked around and saw Iru getting ready, Navin already dressed and ready to leave and Nye still asleep sprawled out on his bed. I looked at the foot of my bed and saw a school uniform that I guessed was for me.

"Me and Navin are going to go a head," Kii said picking her bag off the floor "See you all later!"

Then Kii and Navin left the dorm, leaving me Iru and Nye behind. I got out of bed and got dressed, Nye was still asleep and Iru was back on his laptop. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I came back out Iru was still on his laptop and Nye was rushing around the whole room searching for his bag. Iru had Nye's bag sitting next to him and he was smirking, obviously getting pleasure out of Nye's madness.

I couldn't help but laugh, Nye looked at me "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" he yelled "IF I DON'T FIND MY BAG, I'M GOING TO GET PUNISHED!"

Iru rolled his eyes "It's not like you haven't gotten 'punished' before," he said "Plus I don't recall you minding it in the first place."

Nye winked at Iru "I said I didn't mind it when you 'punished' me!" I had no idea what they were talking about, but Iru had turned slightly pink.

"What ever, let's just go," Iru said handing Nye his bag, Nye grabbed his bag and hugged it like a little girl hugging a brand new doll, then skipping behind Iru. "Cort, you coming?" Iru asked looking over his shoulder, I nodded and followed. When we left the dorm and started walking down the path. I saw a whole bunch of other boys, all heading to the same place. I had to squeeze my way through the wave of people, to keep up with Iru and Nye.

"WAIT UP!" I yelled out hoping that Nye and Iru would hear me and stop and wait for me to catch up. But they didn't and I had no idea were I was going.

"Cort?" asked a girl from behind me, I knew it was Kii because she was the only girl in the camp.

"Oh, Kii," I said turning around to look at Kii "I didn't see you there, didn't you already leave though?"

Kii giggled, "Yes, but I had to drop off Navin!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me in between the crowd of people.

"Were did you drop Navin off at?" I asked.

"It's a secret!" She said putting her finger to he mouth and winked. Kii had dragged me all over the place, I was completely lost and I was hoping that Kii wasn't lost either. But before I knew it, Kii had pulled me into a classroom. I looked around and saw Iru sitting down at his desk. Nye, however, was running towards me, I was preparing for him to jump on me. But someone had grabbed Nye by the back of his shirt.

"Don't be so rude, Nye!" said a tall slender man with long black hair that was covering one eye, he was smiling down at me. I felt like he was a nice person, but something about him made my spine shiver.

Nye looked up at the man and smiled "Oh come on, Hiyo-sensei!" Nye said grinning.

The man glared down at Nye with complete disgust "What did you call me?!" he said angrily.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" Nye said putting one of his hands behind his head in embarrassment "I meant to say 'Yutohu-sensei!'" Yutohu-sensei threw Nye to the floor, "just for that you get one nights detention!" he said smirking his anger completely residing, it sounded to me like he was joking around. Nye didn't seem to upset about it though, in fact, he looked like he couldn't care less!

"Yeah, whatever," Nye said Going back to his seat. Some of the younger boys giggled, but Nye didn't notice.

"Cort," Kii said "You get to sit next to me," she pointed to an empty seat and sat down on the seat next to it. For about 3 hours the teacher rambled on and on about different subjects. I was getting sick and tired of it personally, I wanted to rip my arm off, then I'd have an excuse to leave. But the bell rang just as I was thinking up a plan to get out of class. All the kids picked up their bags and left the room.

"Cort, please stay for a minute," Yutohu-sensei said standing up out of his chair. I watched Kii, Iru and Nye leave the room, Nye giving me a wink just before he left.

Now Yutohu-sensei and I were alone in the classroom. Yutohu-sensei walked over to me and stared in my eyes "You're new right?" he asked me, I nodded. "Stand up, please," he said, I did and then to my surprise, he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall, my arms above my head.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked trying to break free from Yutohu-sensei's grasp. But it was worthless, he was much larger and much stronger then I was, I didn't know what to do, I was scared and confused. Yutohu-sensei smirked and gently licked the side of my face. "Y-yutohu-sensei?!" I said, Yutohu sensei put his hand over my mouth. "I just want to 'experiment'," he said his smirk getting wider. My eyes widened, was he going to rape me? Or was he just trying to scare me? Or maybe it's something completely different that would probably be no big deal. What ever it was, I still had no idea what he was trying to pull. He pushed me to the ground and sat on top of me, one hand still over my mouth. I tried to kick and hit him, but my arms and legs didn't move, why wasn't my body moving? Was so scared that I couldn't move? Yutohu-sensei kissed my cheek; I closed my eyes tight trying to think of some way to get my body to move again.

But just then the door swung open and standing in the doorway was Triston. Yutohu-sensei didn't move though, instead he smiled up at Triston.

"Hello, Triston!" Yutohu-sensei said, "Care to join?" My eyes widened and I started turning red.

But Triston glared down at Yutohu-sensei "Get off of him, Hiyo," he said. Yutohu-sensei smiled and got off from on top of me.

"Have it your way," he said smirking, "Just don't keep him to your self for long, 'kay?" I got up staggering over to my bag and getting the hell out of the room. Once I made it out side I slammed the door shut and leaning against it, panting.

"What are you doing?" Iru asked, him, Nye and Kii were standing in front of me with confused faces, that is, every one except Nye. He smiled at me, did he know what just happened? Did he have an idea of what happened that's completely wrong? Or was he just smiling at me for no reason?

"Ya'll go get us a table, 'kay?" Nye asked shooing Kii and Iru away "I need to talk with Cort for a minute."

Kii nodded and took Iru's hand "Okie dokie!" she said cutely walking off, I would've turned to mush right then and there, but I was still in shock. Nye turned to me and motioned for me to follow him, he started walking in a completely different direction that Kii and Iru were walking. But, none the less, I followed.

I looked back at the classroom door and I could hear Triston and Yutohu-sensei almost yelling at each other.

"Come on," Nye said looking over his shoulder, I hurried to catch up. "Yutohu-sensei, did he throw himself on you?" Nye asked, I looked at him in shock, how did he know that? Is he physic or some thing?! But, I nodded at him.

"I thought so," Nye started "He does that with almost every new kid now a days. But he's gotten a little…" he paused and looked down at the ground "a little forceful. I've tried to talk to him about it, but no one listens to me!"

"Why not?" I asked simply. Nye looked at me and smiled "Would you listen to a person that's had sex with ever teacher?" he asked.

I looked at him confused "Wait, you've done that?!" I asked him, I felt really stupid about it after I said it though.

Nye chuckled a little "Of coarse!" he said "why do you think my grades are so high?!" I looked down at the ground in embarrassment, but Nye looked at me and smiled "But there is one teacher that won't give me the time of day," he started "You know Triston, right? Well he doesn't seem to really like me, nor anyone else."

Triston was always so nice to me though, he even just now saved me from what ever Yutohu-sensei was going to do.

"I bet you're wondering why Triston's so nice to you?" Nye said, I nodded. "Well, it's quite simple actually, you're going to end up as a…" Nye started, but he was interrupted by some one bopping him on the top of the head.

"Shut up," said Triston, I guess he had saw us walking together and had followed us. Nye had jumped at Triston suddenly coming out of no where and turned around and looked up at him.

"ARE YOU ALWAYS SEAKING AROUND LIKE THAT AND SCARING THE WITS OUTA PEOPLE?!" Nye yelled. But Triston just glared down at Nye, it looked a little funny, two people glaring at each other that were two different heights, two different body types and two different personalities.

"You two need to get back to the dining hall. Hayate is making an appearance today and wants every one there," Triston said turning on his heels and walking away.

Almost instantly, Nye started running down the path back the way we came "COME ON!" he yelled back at me. I started running after him, I wondered what Hayate was going to be like, why he wanted to talk to every one and why Nye was so quick to get to the dining hall. But soon those questions would be answered and I would have my lunch.

The end

To be continued…

(A/N:) ALL RIGHT! SECOND CHAPTER ISH COMPLETED!!!! I bet you're excited about Hayate finely coming into the story, well let me tell ya… wait I don't want to spoil it… so never mind! Anyways, this chapter is longer then I had realized, but oh well. I was a little disappointed in myself for not having Navin in this chapter TT But the next chapter's going to be just for him and Cort! WOO HOO!! I was also mad at myself for not having Nye as hyper as I would normally have him… but I guess he had to be serious during his little chat with Cort. Oh and that little bit with Yutohu-sensei was a little random and stupid… but I had no other way of getting Triston in there and no way to get Nye and Cort to talk… SO DEAL WITH THAT RANDOMNESS!!!

And I'm going to remind you that I NEED reviews! Other wise I might not write any more of this story and no one wants that do they? -.

Peace out,

Kirie


End file.
